GAF
I have made a new discord for GAF all meber who have discord join https://discord.gg/jF7MDpw Introduction DTG clan was started on Jan 5 2019 when the very first member joined. This member (name is forgotten) no longer plays GeoFS; however the earliest member (the second one who joined) is (NASA)SpaceAdmin. Please add your name in the GAF member list below. Personally what I think makes our clan unique is that fact that you don't have to change your name, just add GAF, and the fact that there are no restrictions in normal gameplay. as long as it isn't at the expense of others -motto- united we stand divided we fall Squadrons In order to join a squadron, add the name of the squadron, followed by your number. For example, your number is when you joined, if you were the 6th member to join tiger squad, you would put Tiger6. Phoenix/Dragon squadron- bombers/fighters/defenders. everybody in Phoenix squadron are GeoFS defenders. you will defend those in need, and attack those who need to be punished. Only trolls, and cyberbullies should be attacked, and anyone who attacks you first. never shoot first. Pelican squadron-medivac, you will help any and all in need of assistance, this includes escorts, and rescues. you are the most important squad, set a good example. Tiger squadron- you are our explorers, you job is to explore new lands, and set up new bases. (squad purpose still under construction) snake squad- you are stealth, your job is to silently and quickly eliminate hostile activity. you are allowed to temporarily switch roles if need be. and if a squad member isn't doing what they are supposed to do, they can be susceptible to punishment. joining squads is an option, you do not have to do it. Purpose GAF's purpose is simply to have fun in creative ways, including escorts, foo chasing, dogfights (for fun) and formations flights. Me personally, I will let you in and accept you like a brother or sister. Trust is needed for a strong relationship, and with another threat of war we need as many loyal members as possible. GAF is there to help, go out there and set a good example, with out five squads, devoted to defense, exploration, medivac, and stealth, we will help anyone in need. Allies GAF is still relatively new and so far USAF (largest air force allied with GAF), SPACEWAR, and SpaceX (and the two second largest Air force fleets) are one of GAF-clan's few allies. We are also allied with the clan SOS Swiss clan is another ally this is a link to clan SPACEWAR and SPACEX https://geofsspacewarspacex.fandom.com/wiki/GEOFS/SPACEWAR/SPACEX_Wiki?action=edit&section=2 Announcements For Non-Discord Users DrinkTheGalaxy, due to real life situations, is unable to be regularly active. He has passed the torch on to SpaceAdmin and OfficialUSAirForceLeader. If you get depression or leave because DTG is not online as often, grow up. Things can be worse. WAY WORSE. - Armageddon Drink might not be leader but NASA will be good until he gets back and I will stop at nothing to keep this clan strong!-USAF leader GAF, even though we are in a hard time, we have the backing of SpaceX, SPACEWAR, STARWARS, STAR TREK, Galaxy Airlines, '''even USAF and the rest of my clans.-'''DYLAN CLARK SPACEWAR Once things cool down with my parents I will ask NASA for my spot as leader back, I know you all have faith in me and trust me, but I trust Nasa with my life, you should trust him, as you would me, please, if you have left us, I ask that you rejoin,we are stronger the more of you that join, the stronger GAF becomes." -DrinkTheGalaxy "I am resigning my place as leader. However, I will reside in each and every one of your souls, etched into our memories I will still stand, etched into our memories the hard times we went through, we have had so many try to destroy us, and I'll be damned if I let my parents destroy GAF. Galactic Air Force is and always will be alive. Each of you carries the fire from my torch that I passed down to you, each bears the torch with pride. This is only the beginning, and we are only getting started. from one spark, a blazing bonfire bloomed, that spark was me, the bonfire was Galactic Air Force." -DrinkTheGalaxyGAFSwissClan Me, DylanSpacewar, and Nasa will be leading GAF, I am vice leader, NASA is the leader. -DrinkTheGalaxyGAFPhoenix1 Drink gave nasa and me the power of the clan we stand strong!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 4/18/19- GeoFS multiplayer stops working, we urge you to notify all admins and possible developer of the game. 4/19/19- GeoFS works again, DrinkTheGalaxy is leader of GAF again, along with Nasa Space Admin DrinkTheGalaxy will not be able to get on GeoFS due to unknown performance issues across all devices, seriously I don't know why I can't get more than 8 fps., I found out why, and I am unable to fix it, because now, I legit cannot be online, don't freak, I'll be back before I'm forgotten, that I promise, I WILL return, I will not leave you, ever, despite my luck, ill return, I got caught, and now, I cannot play, nor chat online discord remains a safe haven for me. Memberlist -DrinkTheGalaxyGAFSwissClan (co-leader)(will become leader when personal situation is solved) -(NASA)SpaceAdmin (new leader)(may become co-leader when DrinkTheGalaxy's personal situation is solved) -Augsgamezs -KiloFighter -HorseBackRidingCowgirl -PhoenixBird12 -DylanDTG{SPACEWAR} Second leader with nasa -KLM566DTG -ItzRyan(USAF0(DTG -FaZeautizmo -NSDMRabbidSkwirl -OldLT{DTG} -Many more Category:Military Groups